Rainy Day
by zoemystyr
Summary: Insanely short story, Marshell Lee x Prince Gumball very fluffly!


It was raining outside, so you, Fiona and Prince Gumball decided to have a board game day. You had just finished a round of Sorry and of course, Fiona won and were rubbing it in Gumballs face.

"HA see I win all my pieces got home!"

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm not good at these I have more important things to do!"

You lost too, but you didn't mind as much. You just started day-dreaming to the sound of the bickering in the back about what we should do next. After awhile you decide to put in your idea.

"Guys lets draw."

Fiona's face lit up. "YEAH let's draw each other! I'll you Marshal Lee!"

Gumball looked disgruntled, "but I can't draw well! Well I guess I have to draw Fiona."

And that left you with... "Well I guess I'll draw Gumball then huh? Where do you keep paper around here Fiona?" She bounced away to grab the supplies. You honestly didn't think you'd end up drawing Gumball, of all people. He was so... pretty. It was a little cliché but how else do you describe someone that pink, and handsome? You always had a small crush on him, not like it mattered. He was always so wrapped up in business. He probably wouldn't even notice. Fiona returns and passes out paper and a pencil.

"OK guys! I don't know how long it takes to draw other people, but IM guessing awhile! So everyone separate and we will meet back here in half an hour and have revealing sessions with your drawer!"

And with her words she scrambled upstairs leaving you and Gumball down here to find places to work.

You end up choosing the ceiling, considering no one else can fly and it's the most private place around. Your mind races with thoughts of Gumball. His detailed royal clothes, his lush pink candy hair, and his lips. Oh they just begged to be kissed. Before you realize you started drawing, but not just Gumball. It's a picture of you and him together, kissing. All the color drains from your face, because you only have one sheet of paper and your time is almost up. Your hand is unconsciously finishing the drawing, the details of your faces, there's even a blush on your face IN THE DRAWING. You can't show this to Gumball. It would be the death of your friendship. You float down and cover the drawing, slyly heading for the door, but Fiona comes down and sees you.

"Oh cool you are done too! You're going to LOVE my drawing of you!"

You smile sheepishly as she leads you to the main, were Gumball is patiently waiting. He looks like he's in agony, and so does his drawing. You check, and yours is still covered. Gumball speaks up-

"Mine is terrible so can we show these to the person we drew in private? I'm already embarrassed enough for today."

You nod in agreement, because maybe with Fiona not around you could tell Gumball how you felt. Fiona goes first and brings you into the "revealing room". Her drawing is of you floating and there's a caption "I terrorize things GAHH" and the face you're making is the silliest face ever. You can't help but chuckle.

"Do I really make those faces?" You ask still smiling. "No but let's face it if you weren't so *scary* all the time you would!" You both laugh and exit the room. Fiona and Gumball go next. You can hear Fiona laugh so hard through the door. Then you hear an annoyed Gumball- "it isn't THAT bad!" And then a pained yes from Fiona. It eases your nerves a little. They come out with a teary eyed Fiona and an unhappy Gumball.

"What you're drawing not up to Princely standards?"

"Quiet. I'm not drawing virtuoso like you. Now come on." You get up and walk with him to the "revealing room". He takes your drawing and looks at it for a little. You let out a sigh before starting your speech. "Listen I didn't mean to draw it! My mind was wandering and then I just thought of you and I was just so-" he cuts you off mid-ramble and looks at you. He's looks almost mad. You are crushed because that is the face of someone who hates you now. You turn away but feel a squishy hand turn you back facing him just in time to see Gumball reach up and kiss you. It's a long, slow, kiss. Lips gently moving against each other. He tastes sweet even, and its everything you ever imagined. It's a reenactment of your picture basically. You pull away and look at him with confusion.

"Next time, don't draw on the ceiling in plain sight. I saw it coming. You didn't have to hide from me. Even if I didn't like you like that I wouldn't stop being your friend." You smile and pull him into a hug. "This was one of my better ideas."


End file.
